1000
by QueenSugar
Summary: Mil sería el nuevo siete.


_N/A: Hace tiempo no escribo nada de mis bebés y esto me sienta mal. PS: Está sin betear. Don't judge me._

 **1000**

Desde que había conocido a Sting, Rogue se había percatado de que era una persona bastante peculiar. Y a partir del momento que se había vuelto su pareja, él había aprendido a aceptar y convivir con sus rarezas.

Pero como toda persona, Rogue tenía su límite. Y estas últimas semanas no se comparaban con nada de lo que hubiese vivido hasta el momento.

Habían pasado ya quince días desde que Sting había desarrollado un comportamiento absolutamente misterioso.

Este, se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho haciendo _quien-sabe-qué_ , y a la hora de salir del mismo, cosa que apenas hacía; era para volver cargado de enormes bolsas de papel, comer e ir al baño.

Los primeros días, Rogue se había mostrado indiferente frente a estas acciones, pero con el pasar del tiempo, la duda lo estaba superando al punto de no poder pensar en otra cosa.

Al no convivir con la incógnita decidió ir de frente y preguntarle a Sting que mierda estaba haciendo, pero este sólo respondía con evasivas y restringía el acceso a la oficina del maestro.

Finalmente, yendo en contra de sus principios, Rogue optó por invadir la privacidad de su pareja y acabar con el asunto en cuestión.

Una noche, cuando Sting había vuelto al domicilio que compartían, se escabulló de este y marchó al gremio. Le sentaba mal hacer algo tan bajo, pero realmente la duda le atolondraba.

Una vez frente al despacho, respiró profundo y se aventuró a girar el pomo de la puerta. Mas cuando quiso hacerlo, reparó de que el rubio había establecido una barrera de protección impidiendo la entrada de cualquiera que no fuese sí mismo.

«Bien jugado »pensó, mientras retornaba hacia su domicilio.

En parte le alegraba que la puerta no hubiese cedido ya que al menos parte de su dignidad seguía intacta. Sin embargo, otra parte sentía completamente lo opuesto. El que la puerta no abriese sólo había incrementado su desesperación por saber que sería lo que Sting guardaba en el sitio.

Entre pensar y pensar, el tiempo se le fue de las manos, y cuando quiso acordar se encontraba frente a su portal.

Introdujo la llave con cautela, puesto que sabía lo liviano que era el sueño de Sting y no tenía la menor intención de despertarle. Abrió la cerradura para luego adentrarse en la casa, y aún con cautela, cerró la puerta tras él.

Caminó en cuclillas hasta el living, topándose allí con un cuadro que jamás imaginó. Centenas de grullas de papel de distintos colores y en distintos lugares, todas yacían desparramadas por la sala.

Rogue, que no comprendía nada, se agachó recoger una del lote, y en ese momento apareció el otro en la sala.

Sting le miraba desde arriba con una expresión triunfante. Una que Rogue todavía no lograba descifrar. Pero si era por haberle hecho explotar la cabeza, era definitivamente la acertada.

Se agachó junto a él, haciendo que Rogue volviera su vista de la grulla y soltase:

–Sting... ¿Qué rayos?

– ¿Qué rayos…qué?–respondió con inocencia fingida

–Las centenas de grullas en nuestra sala. Eso.

–Ah. Cierto. Eso.

Rogue estaba a punto de soltar una gran maldición, cuando vio al otro ponerse de pié y tenderle la mano para que hiciese lo mismo.

–Son mil grullas–dijo súbitamente, dejándolo aún más confundido.

– ¿Mil?–quiso corroborar.

–Mil.

Seguramente la total incertidumbre se vio reflejada en el rostro del morocho, ya que el otro comenzó a explicitar su idea.

–Supongo que nunca has oído hablar de la leyenda de las mil grullas, ¿cierto?–cuestionó Sting.

Rogue creía haber escuchado algo así en algún momento de su vida, pero eso aún no explicaba porque había mil grullas esparcidas por la habitación, por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio y negar.

–Bien. Se dice que si construyes mil grullas de papel, sin importar cuál sea tu deseo, este se hará realidad–explicó.

El otro permanecía en silencio.

–Y mi deseo…–comenzó a divagar, mientras se aproximaba hasta Rogue y cogía sus manos–es un sí–dijo arrodillándose frente al otro.

Con frenesí, Rogue se bajó hasta la altura del otro y le abrazó con firmeza, susurrando un casi inaudible "sí" en el oído contrario.

Se perdió el tiempo y el espacio, mientras permanecían en esa posición. Así fue hasta que la voz de Rogue, les trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

–Sting–lo llamó.

– ¿Mmhm?–murmuró el otro, todavía apoyado en su hombro.

–Son novecientas noventa y nueve. Creo que es legal retractarme.

–Eres el demonio–exclamó más alto de lo debido. A lo que Rogue soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Pero no importaba. No tenían vecinos. Sólo se enterarían ellos junto a los otros novecientos noventa y nueve, o mil, espectadores de papel.


End file.
